sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
SFCW -X Dimensions: Quotes
TO BE EDITED BY THOSE INVOLVED WITH SFCW -X DIMENSIONS!!!! Pair Units Xeran & Lexia Before Battle -''' 'After Battle - ' 'Assist Attack - ' 'Special Attack - ' 'Multi Attack - ' Airon "Jonic" Hikarikaze the Ookami & Oblivion Yamikaze the Ookami 'Before Battle - ' Jonic: ... How ironic that we're forced to co-operate. *battle ready expression* Oblivion: Hmph.. Even though we oppose eachother Lady Fate continues to keep us together.. *arms crossed expression* or Oblivion: hmhmhm... Those who will step in my way will be torn limb, from, limb! *bloodthirsty expression* Jonic: ...Just dont try to slaughter your comerades in this journey.. Got it? *concerned expression* 'After Battle - ' Oblivion: -laughing sinisterly- Yes... Watch my skin your foes like a helpless fawn.. *bloodthirsty expression* Jonic: ..Sometimes i fear myself knowing you are whats truly in my heart *concerned expreson* Or Jonic: ... We're done here. lets move on and continue to fight the rest. *content expresson* Oblivion: ... Yes.. and someday.. I shall crush all of Humanity with this experiance.. *arms crossed* 'Assist attack -' Jonic: ..Amaterasu guide us! or Oblivion: tch...Weak 'Special Attack - ' *Jonic kicks the foe up into the air* Jonic: Lets Move! *Oblivion starts to hack at the enemy with scythe and blasts it with Bolt 3 Ice 3 and Fire 3* Oblivion: Prepare to meet your blood curdling doom... *as the enemy falls to the ground both Jonic and Oblivion strike it with their weapons to send it higher and jump up at both sides of it* Jonic: *enters trance mode* ... My spirit has risen! Oblivion: *also enters trance mode* I'll crush you! *Both hold hands foward ready to attack* -lines here are said at the same time- Jonic: Ookamiiiii.... Oblivion: Forsakeeeeeenn.... Jonic: LASSSSERRRR!!! Oblivion: BEAAAAAAMMM!!!! *Jonic and Oblivion blast large lasers at the foe* 'Multi Attack - ' Jonic: Breaker... Let us work together! *enters Trance Mode B and starts brutally assuilting the enemy group with sword swings* Oblivion: Tch... You waste of souls are irritating me! *enters Trance Mode T and begins casting Ice 5 Bolt 5 and Fire 5 on the group* *Jonic jumps up high with Broken Legacy above head* Jonic: Broken Barrage! *swoops down and starts cutting the enemy rapidly* *as the enemies are sent flying away Jonc holds Broken Legacy to his back while Oblivion clenches his fists with a blood thirsty look on his face* Nega C Payne & Optimus Kiefer 'Before Battle -' Nega: Right! time to fire up some gears and make a fry up! *excited expression* Optimus: This is no time to talk about cooking pl--- Oh i see what you mean! *angry expression* Or Optimus: Go get them Nega! ill be right behind you to give support! *scared expression* Nega: Yeah knowing you from 10 feet away.. *pouty expression* 'After Battle - ' Nega: Done and Dusted. Just like that *smug expression* Optimus: Come on Goggle face.. Lets go finish the rest off *pouty expression* or Optimus: Thats how its done. No problem after all. I AM the bravest man on the I.B.S! Nega: Yeah Brave as in Shit your pants scardo girly.. 'Assist Attack - ' Nega: Comming through! or Optimus: its Opti Time! 'Special Attack -' 'Multi Attack - ' Junior the hedgehog & Crymson the Cat 'Before Battle -' 'After Battle - ' 'Assist Attack - ' 'Special Attack - ' 'Multi Attack - ' Dillon Weschafer & Dot Kolen 'Before Battle - ' Dillon: Let's get rockin, shall we? Dot: *sighs* There are times i wonder if you just fight to impress me. or Dot: Targets dead ahead, don't screw yourself like you did last time. Dillon: *annoyed* Two things: just fight, and i didn't screw myself last time. 'After Battle -' Dillon: Now that is something i'd say as Combos so slammin'. Dot:... Just keep telling yourself that. or Dot: better us fighting them than fighting my mother... Dillon: your mother has nothing to do with this, Dot. 'Assist attack -' Dillon: thank us later! 'Special Attack - ' -Dillon shoryukens the enemy into the air- Dillon: Go for it! -Dot proceeds to take out a couple throwing knives and throw them at the enemy- Dot: Don't slack! -Both go in and attack the enemy seconds before it falls down, the assault ending with them striking the enemy through with a profoundly hard uppercut- 'Multi Attack -' Dillon: This beat is rare! *proceeds to dash toward the enemies, beating them senseless with each strike* Dot: So what? Let your body rock! *comes in from the other side laying out attacks in time with Dillon's attacks* -Both knock their enemies into the air as they also pull out two rocket launchers and fire away- Dillon: yeah baby! *fires one last rocket, the resulting explosion leaving no trace of enemies* -Dot just smiles softly as Dillon cracks his knuckles- F.EXE and Servant #001 'Before Battle -' F.EXE: ...let's just get this over with... Servant #001: y-yes sir.. or Servant #001: Targets sighted...Permission to attack? F.EXE: ...heheheh...Permission Granted. 'After Battle - ' F.EXE: *very annoyed, but twisted expression* It's already over? aww... I was just getting warmed up!! Servant #001: *whimpers quietly* or Servant #001: ....targets slaughtered, searching for a new target... F.EXE: *pleased, but bitter looking expression* ......you better be... 'Assist Attack -' 'Special Attack -' 'Multi Attack-' Morpheus Tenebros and Somnus Onebros 'Before Battle-' Somnus: I don't like this. Morpheus: Trust me, I'm not enjoying the fact of working with you either. or Somnus: First, I kill them. Then, I kill you. Morpheus: First, we stop them. Then, I beat you. 'After Battle-' Somnus: Wonder if any of these girls are single.. Morpheus: Dunno, You got an ambulance's phone number? or Somnus: Bunch of losers! Libero turned you into nothing! Morpheus: Easy there deathhead 'Assist Attack-' Somnus: Hah, can't handle this on your own? or Morpheus: Happy to lend a hand! Iron Minerzone & Shockina Wave 'Before Battle -' Iron: Get ready to get your arse, kicked by the Red Head and His most certainly sexy partner! Shockina: Partner?.. or Iron: So after we pumble them, then I'll totally obliter-- Shockina: Or I know something fun, we can do tonight~.. I'll let ya know after the battle. '''After Battle Iron: YOU JUST GOT SERVED, GG NO REMATCH NOOB. Shockina: (giggles) Chill out there Quickscoping MLG. or Iron: So what was that about having fun tonight?~ Shockina: ..I was kidding, I just wanted to motivate you to defeat the enemy. (Innocent smiles) Iron: ....;; Assist Attack-''' Iron: It was too obvious that you needed us. or Shockina: We're bringing the pain. 'Special Attack-' *Iron and Shockina both appear on screen Iron: Let's Take 'em down! Shockina: Right! *Iron swings his pickaxe upwards knocking the enemy into the sky *Shockina leaps up, firing her Slingshock cannon at the enemy *The enemy lands, Iron and Shockina both start shooting at the enemy Ion the Hedgehog & Gavin The Mongoose 'Before Battle -' Ion: lets show these guys some power! Gavin: *nods* WE'LL TAKE'EM DOWN!!! or Gavin: I will show them Fire! Ion: ...nothing can stop us!! 'After Battle-' Ion & Gavin: HEATING IT UP!!! or Ion: HA CANT KEEP US DOWN!!! Gavin: *sighs* just keep moving! 'Assist attack -' Ion & Gavin: ENERGY FUSION!!! or Gavin: WE'LL SHOW YOU TRUE POWER!!!! 'Special Attack -' Gavin: I will BURN YOU!!! 'Multi Attack-' Ion: NOW!!!!!! or Gavin: TIME TO HEAT THINGS UP!!!! Apallo The Hedgehog & Eclipse The Hedgehog 'Before Battle - ' Apallo: Nice work out there brother! *Adventerous crossed armed pose* Eclipse: Keep you adventerous spirit to yourself! *battle ready pose with his scythe in one of his hands* or Eclipse: Here we go, ready brother? *Crossed arm expression* Apallo: .AW YEAH! This is gonna be good! *fist raised up in the air* 'After Battle - ' Eclipse: *scythe blade behind his back, as he turns around* Brother, would you be so kind as to pick up the pieces? Apallo: Pick up the pieces? Who am I? A maid? *he crosses his arms with a conserned face* 'Assist attack -' Apallo: LETS GO ECLIPSE! or Eclipse: TO ARMS! 'Special Attack - ' 'Multi Attack - ' Mark Ross the Mouse & Harvest the Raccoon 'Before Battle -' 'After Battle - ' 'Assist Attack - ' 'Special Attack - ' 'Multi Attack - ' Aysel the Bunny & Acacia the Wolf 'Before Battle -' 'After Battle - ' 'Assist Attack - ' 'Special Attack - ' 'Multi Attack - ' Russel the Terrier & Leona the Lion 'Before Battle -' 'After Battle - ' 'Assist Attack - ' 'Special Attack - ' 'Multi Attack - ' Rampage Minerzone & Jinx Ill'usis 'Before Battle -' 'After Battle - ' 'Assist Attack - ' 'Special Attack - ' 'Multi Attack - ' Vanessa the Deer/Deerling & Digital the Hedgehog 'Before Battle -' 'After Battle - ' 'Assist Attack - ' 'Special Attack - ' 'Multi Attack - ' Tobias the Hedgehog & Ristar 'Before Battle -' 'After Battle - ' 'Assist Attack - ' 'Special Attack - ' 'Multi Attack - ' Michael the Fox & Jane the Zorua 'Before Battle -' 'After Battle - ' 'Assist Attack - ' 'Special Attack - ' 'Multi Attack - ' Solo Units Jacob the Pikachu 'Before Battle - ' 'Normally - (Note because of the fact Jacob can only speak Pikachu his text will be translated yet his vocals wont) ' Jacob: Pika Pikachu! (Im gonna show chu Pika power!) 'Jonic & Oblivion -' Jacob: Pi Pikachu! (Lets get em! Im ready to go!) Jonic: ... Nice to see your enthusiastic about it buddy. Oblivion: Even the cutest creatures have longing for battle it seems.. '''Nega & Optimus Nega: Look at this. We're one down but we're strong on our own! Jacob: Pikaaaa (Well except for Optimus.) Optimus: What did he say?? Nega what did he honestly say!? After Battle - ' '''Normally - ' Jacob: Pika Pikaaaa! (Im so strong! I dont need to change!) 'Jonic & Oblivion ' Oblivion: Hm... i wonder if i can enfuse this creature with the Shadows... Jonic: Lay off Oblivion... I wont let you touch him.. Jacob: Chu.... Pika! (Phew.. Thanks Joni-ka!) 'Nega & Optimus ' Optimus: Crap my camera's running out of battery. Oh Jacob! Jacob: Pikaaaa! (No way Optimus. Im not a Re-Cha-rge so-ka-et!) Nega: Strewth... This is going to by a shocking development. 'Assist Attack - ' Pikaaaaaa! Chuuuuu!!! (Here i-- Ka-ome!) -Before final hit on foe- Ka Pika! (Volt Ta-ka-le! go!) Laufeia Yamikaze the hedgehog 'Before Battle - ' 'Normally - ' Laufeia: It iz time to bring these foolz into a world of illusion~ 'Jonic & Oblivion -' Laufeia: Oh' Mon roi. Would you desire some, how you say Assistance?.. From moi~? Oblivion: yes my queen.. Let us crush them together! Jonic: ...*sigh* what am i chopped liver? 'Nega & Optimus - ' Laufeia: Scarebleu! you deux are some of ze most foul people moi has met! Nega: Hey dont be too hard on him! his mother never hugged him as a child! Optimus: Well thanks a bunch Nega you Bloody Bastard! '''Ion & Gavin Ion: Great, I feel this is about to get ugly as hell. Gavin: you can say that again! Laufeia: (will get jonic to do this part) After Battle - ' '''Normally - ' Ah~ To see ze weak fall by moi's hand envigorates me~ '''Jonic & Oblivion Laufeia: To see myself with my beloved and his goody goody reflection~. Oh Mon deu Its just too much! Jonic: ... Lets go. The faster we do this the quicker we can call off this truce.. Oblivion: I could not agree more.. and im sure Laufeia feels the same. Nega & Optimus Optimus: So... Laufeia. Do you have other uses for that staff? Laufeia: How dare you! you filthy chein! Implying such acts apon moi like zat! Nega: Oooh crikey you better run chrome dome! Ion & Gavin Ion: Who is this chick? Laufeia: Je'mepple Laufeia Yamikaze.. La reine of ze dark reframe.. Gavin: technically, you'r evil and I don't trust evil doers. Assist Attack - ' Prepare to suffer moi's power of decept! -Before final hit- -laughing evily- Au-revoir~ Railei '''Before Battle - ' 'Normally -' Railei: they call me a kind hearted traveler. 'Dillon & Dot - ' Dillon: these guys look like they fight like cows. Railei: how appropriate, you fight like a dairy farmer then. Dot: *sighs and facepalms* 'Jonic & Oblivion - ' Oblivion: I dont trust you... nor do i like you human.. Railei: No offense Jonic... but this side of you is an asshole Jonic: None Taken.. 'Ion & Gavin ' Ion: Pff, not like these humans can help. Railei: YOU TAKE THAT BACK!! Gavin: Ion, just let that human help. 'After Battle - ' 'Assist Attack -' Railei: allow me to strike. -Before final hit on foe- Railei: call me when you're needing it most. Otega the Hedgehog 'Before Battle -' 'Normally -' Otega: hello peeps, I am ready to take the battle to them! 'Jonic & Oblivion - ' Otega: You know you may be able to fight better if you Spirit Fuse! Oblivion: What!? You dare imply for me fusing with him again in an obvious attempt to trap me!? Jonic: ...Yeah.. you might want to not mention fusing around him... he's very touchy on the whole becomming one thing. 'Ion & Gavin -' Otega: yo, Gavin, Ion, how's the battle going? Ion & Gavin: GOOD!!! Otega: I thought so. 'After Battle - ' 'Normally -' Otega: keep it going, I will catch you later! 'Assist Attack -' Otega: I will help you take it down!! -Before final hit on foe- Otega: Call me if you need help okay. Onychinus Tenebros 'Before Battle-' 'Normally-' Onychinus: I suppose it can't hurt to try. '''Morpheus and Somnus Somnus: Forced to work with you and the brat..shoot me. Morpheus: We don't like working with you either. Onychinus:..Can we fight the enemy and not each other please? 'After Battle-' Good luck! 'Assist Attack-' Ready to assist! -Before final hit on foe- 'Til next time! Voltron the Hedgehog 'Before Battle -' 'Normally -' 'After Battle - ' 'Assist Attack - ' Tioda Jamboticon 'Before Battle -' 'Normally -' 'After Battle - ' 'Assist Attack - ' Marshall the Mongoose 'Before Battle -' 'Normally -' 'After Battle - ' 'Assist Attack - ' Ramona the Bat 'Before Battle -' 'Normally -' 'After Battle - ' 'Assist Attack - ' Ravoka the Wolf 'Before Battle -' 'Normally -' 'After Battle - ' 'Assist Attack - ' Nagisa Zeila 'Before Battle -' 'Normally -' 'After Battle - ' 'Assist Attack - ' Cloud the Hedgehog 'Before Battle -' 'Normally -' 'After Battle - ' 'Assist Attack - ' Steve the Skeleton 'Before Battle -' 'Normally -' 'After Battle - ' 'Assist Attack - ' Viera Scarlet 'Before Battle -' 'Normally -' 'After Battle - ' 'Assist Attack - ' Seth 'Before Battle -' 'Normally -' 'After Battle - ' 'Assist Attack - '